


Long Time No See

by CuriousBones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Teen Dean Winchester, dean reveals his feelings for reader, reader feels awkward, reader feels lonely, reader feels self-conscious, reader's never had a boyfriend before, teen reader, teen!dean winchester, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousBones/pseuds/CuriousBones
Summary: You meet up with a childhood friend when you're back in your hometown with your dad and the Winchesters for a hunt, but you see that she's brought her boyfriend for your long-awaited visit. You feel awkward and self conscious, as you've never had a boyfriend and don't know how to answer her questions, but at the end of the day, Dean manages to make you feel better. (Okay you guys, this has no smut despite how that last sentence sounded)





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy you guys, it's been a while since I've posted. I'm so so sorry for the wait and I know this one is shit but I swear I've got some things brewing right now!

Y/H/T-- Your Home Town

"Okay, bye, guys! I'll be back later, alright?" You pulled your jacket on, reaching for the motel door when Dean cleared his throat. You turned around, eyebrow raised. 

"Where are you off to?" He inquired from his place at the motel table, feet up and strong hands skillfully polishing his gun. You frowned. 

"I told you, I'm meeting Jess at the diner." When you had heard from your dad that your and the Winchesters' new hunt was in Y/H/T, the first thing you'd done was call your friend Jess. She was really your only friend when you'd lived there, so when you and your dad started hunting with the Winchesters and moved away three years ago, you'd been devastated. Now, you were 17 and ecstatic to see your friend again. 

"Do you need a ride?" Dean asked. You shook your head. 

"No, it's alright, I can walk. It's not far. I'll call you if I do, though." You waved and headed out, leaving Dean to tend to his gun in the motel room with Sam. 

As you walked to the diner, you thought back to your call with Jess. She'd sounded so excited and surprised to hear your voice. You were surprised to hear that her voice was deeper, but you supposed that was normal as the last time you'd seen each other was when you were 14. However, you began to wonder what else was different. Obviously lots must have changed, but you hoped nothing too drastic. Did she have a boyfriend? Did she dye her hair? Did she get a new haircut? Or was she exactly the same? 

You entered the diner, looking around for Jess, and smiled when you saw her smiling at you from a table across the room. She stood as you got to the table and the two of you hugged, giggling like little girls. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Y/N! I missed you so much!"

"Oh, I missed you too!" You pulled away, analyzing her face. "And you haven't changed a bit!" Jess giggled. 

"Well let's sit down!" As you sat, you noticed a handsome, warm-eyed guy sitting at the table beside Jess. "Oh, God, I'm so rude, Y/N, this is Connor, my boyfriend!" Your stomach dropped unexpectedly. Boyfriend? Your best friend, who you haven't seen in three years, brought her boyfriend to see you? You felt bad for being upset, as by the look on Jess's face, it was important you meet him, but you were so hoping to just hang out together. You felt awkward, sitting across from a stranger and your best friend, but forced a smile. 

"It's nice to meet you, Connor. I'm Y/N." You smiled shyly. You were always so quiet around new people; it was a wonder you grew to be such good friends with Jess, who was as extroverted as one could be. However, despite your reluctance to warm up to this stranger, you had to admit he did seem like a kind guy, and he wasn't hard on the eyes either. You supposed Jess could have done worse. 

Connor smiled back warmly. "It's really great to finally meet you. Jess has been telling me all about you since she found out you were coming to town." You smiled at Jess, who smirked, cheeks reddening. You felt a little better; Connor seemed like the kind of guy you could quickly become friends with. 

"I wasn't talking too much about her," Jess retorted. Connor poked her side lightly. 

"You wouldn't shut up about her!" Connor laughed. He looked at you. "It's okay, though, I don't mind. She's been really excited." He tossed an arm around her shoulder, and you felt the weight in your stomach slowly come back. 

"So, Y/N, what's new in your life? It's been forever," Jess gushed. 

"Well, nothing's new, really. It's been really boring without, to say the least," you forced a smile. 

Jess grinned. "Aw, come on! No news? What about a, uh, love interest?" She wiggled her eyebrows. You chuckled awkwardly. 

"Uh, no, no boys in my life right now…" you trailed off awkwardly, fully aware of Connor's imposing presence in your supposed girl talk with Jess. You mentally slapped yourself. It's not his fault. He's a nice guy, stop hating on him, Y/N. But how else were you to react to meeting your lost-distance best friend's boyfriend when you'd never had one of your own? 

The rest of the visit was very one-sided on Jess's part, and you simply listened quietly, laughing and nodding your head at the right parts until your phone rang. You apologized, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Y/N. I just wanted to check in on you. It's been a while, I just wondered if you needed a ride home." Dean's voice brought unexpected relief to your aching chest. 

"Oh, um sure. I should probably be getting back, anyway. Thanks, Dean." You hung up, setting down your phone. "Sorry about that, it's my ride. I should be heading back soon, though, anyway."

Jess nodded, smiling. "Of course, it was so great seeing you again, Y/N!" You smiled back at her. 

"You too, Jessie! And it was nice to meet you, Connor. Sorry I seemed quiet today, I'm usually a lot more fun," you said lamely. Connor shook his head. 

"No, it was great meeting you. I know it's always weird meeting strangers," he chuckled. The bell on the door rang, and you turned around to see Dean strolling in. He nodded to you, mouthing the word, "PIE" as he walked up to the counter. You turned back to Jess, who was staring glazed-eyed at Dean. 

"Well, that's my ride. Um, I'm so glad we could meet up, Jess. I'll talk you later." 

"And I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Jess raised an eyebrow at you, smirking. 

You scoffed, laughing. "He's not my boyfriend. Just the big old dummy whose family we've been travelling with. Later, Jess." You hugged Jess and waved at Connor before heading up to Dean. 

He paid the cashier and grabbed his boxed pie before heading out of the diner beside you. "So, how was your girl talky thingy with your friend?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Girl talky thingy? It was fine. A little awkward, though, cause she brought her boyfriend along." Dean frowned. 

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, and she was like, 'oh, Y/N, where's your boyfriend?' Like what the hell am I supposed to say to that? 'Sorry, never had one before, don't have one now'? Fuck, man. It was so awkward." You felt your cheeks redden at your outburst, and slumped in your seat in Dean's car. 

"Wait, you've never had one before?" Dean gaped at you. 

You scoffed. "Way to make me feel worse."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. 

"Well, it's not easy, Dean. Maybe for you, but for someone like me, it's not like I have guys falling out of trees for me. You know what, whatever. I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with you. You don't care." You stared out the window. 

It was quiet for a moment. "Of course I care," Dean said quietly. "Y/N, we're only 17, there's going to be lots of people in the future. And, more guys notice you than you'd think." 

You scoffed. "Yeah, like who?" Dean hesitated. 

"Like me." Your heart skipped a beat. 

"What?"

"Li- God, Y/N, don't make me say that chick-flick shit again, I know you heard it the first time. There, I said it. Whatever. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but that's how I feel." Dean stared ahead at the road. You stared at his right hand, which was resting on his leg, and slowly took it into your left. He didn't take his eyes off the road, but he squeezed your hand slightly, and for the first time all day, you felt the weight in your heart disappear entirely.


End file.
